Hive Aftermath
by BloodyValentine0666
Summary: After the events of the Hive, Alice wakes up in a hospital outside the forest of Raccoon City. She meets up with Matt and Rain, two other surviving members. Together they make their way through the forest and the Umbrella labs trying to get to the city wh
1. Chapter 1 Stars Above Us

Resident Evil: Chapter 1 Stars above Us

"_Alice…Alice." _

Alice could hear her name, a voice so familiar to her and yet as the resounding voice drifted further away she remembered…Matt.

She opened her eyes, the bluish green that had seen so much violence and death. The same eyes that still managed to look as stunning as it was. She could feel the cold steel pressed against her back and the bright lights blinding her only made it worse. As she got up, thoughts flashed through her mind.

Was she dead? Was she in heaven? If so than where was Matt? And Rain, JD, Kaplan, Spence? She doubt Spence would make the cut though, he would probably end up down below. But as her vision focused on the empty white of the enclosed walls she realized…she was alone.

All alone in God knows where. She had gotten up from the steel bed which was centered in the middle of the room. Her vision was still unclear but clear enough to see the door right in front of her. She rushed towards it hoping it wasn't locked. But alas, it was.

There was no window on the door. No way of reaching the outside world. It was as if she was in a world of her own. Except that her world consisted of four blank walls, blinding lights, and a bed at the center, if you could call it a bed. She noticed a screen right next to the bed. She hadn't noticed before.

Alice, taking small steps towards it, sees a spiral figure and words flashing in the blue lit screen. She knew what it was. The spiral figure was DNA. Not just any DNA, hers.

She takes her attention off the screen to marvel at the object that was on top of it. It was a key card. And on top of the key card there was a knife. She picked both items up clutching the knife in her hand.

_Great. When a licker attacks at least I'll be able to slash my risks so I won't be alive when it mutilates my body._

She took her mind off the thought. She was stronger than that. She was a survivor. And after all the grief and pain Umbrella put her through. Put them through. There will at least be one of them to stop Umbrella. Stop their corruption. Stop the lies. She had to do it, she had to survive, for Matt, for the others.

She took the key card and ran it through the slot.

The door opened.

And as she entered the main hallway knife in hand, she looks around and sees that not only is she alone, now she is in the dark. Of course she had been a little exaggerating. Some lights were on but dim. Too dim. She stares directly at the narrow corridor straight ahead. One of the lights were flickering, sparks flying. There was a dark figure at the end of the corridor. It wasn't there before, Alice was sure of it. It had a body frame of a man. It was too far and too dark to see, and the flickering of the light made it harder.

"Matt?"

Alice called out to him.

No response.

"JD?"

She called out to the dark figure again not knowing what else to say.

Still no response.

He just stood there. By the silence of the figure Alice knew it was neither of the two. Matt would have responded to her right away and JD, he was already dead. But who could it be? Spence and Kaplan didn't have that type of body frame even if they did they were dead. And Rain was a girl who was also dead.

As Alice was thinking to herself the dark figure slowly advances towards her his steps echoing through the corridor. Alice switches to a defense position her knife ready.

It came closer light hitting its face allowing Alice to see the true extent of the monster in front of her. He had a shape of a man but he was pale. No, pale wasn't the right word, he was white. Very white. As if all the blood in his body was transferred to his eyes which were engulfed in the shade of vermilion. His skin was cracked all over. It looked painful. Sharp, long talons make up his hands and some of its organs were inside out. His…its heart, lungs, intestines all exposed. The thing was practically inside out. There was no word for what it was. It came closer and closer to Alice.

It stared her in the eyes. Its wild, furious red eyes matching up to her bluish green ones. It let out a loud shriek painful to the ears. And that basically cued Alice to run. Run for her life.

Alice ran left feeling that thing, what ever it was, close behind. She had no idea where this corridor would take her as long as she gets away from that monster.

Alice keeps running in all directions hearing the shrieking sounds of the creature getting closer and closer. An eerie shriek that sent shivers down her spine. But she knew she had to keep going.

_I have to think of a plan. _

But she was sticking to her plan. Her plan which was to out run the creature long enough to find the exit only she didn't have a clue where it was. For all she knows this building could be enormous. Gigantic even. Her plan was relying on luck. And luck isn't the best plan. She had to think fast that creature was getting closer. She was just a couple of feet away from it. She ran as fast as she could pushing herself to the limit.

Then she stops. Exhausted. Her breathing was heavy due to her sprint and the fear lurking in her mind. Alice leans on the wall having a hard time catching her breath. She looks around.

Nothing.

There was nothing there. It was gone. After a couple of seconds she stopped leaning on the wall and started walking feeling the pain in the muscles of her legs. At least it was gone for the time being but she still couldn't find the exit out of this place.

Alice now wandering the hallways can't seem to find a way out. Its funny how she's here, wandering around the corridors like a lost little girl while back in the Hive she knew where to go. Where everything was even when her memory was lost to her. Now, with her memory back, she didn't know a thing. No plan, no strategy on dealing with that creature.

Nothing.

But it occurred to her that back in the Hive she had Matt, Rain, JD, everyone.

Here, she was alone. Well, not counting the freak who wants to cut her head off and pass it as a Christmas ornament. Just then, she felt the earth beneath her, rumbling… he's back.

Alice looked down the corridor but sees nothing. She hears it but can't seem to locate where its coming from. Then she looked up seeing the ceiling bouncing, barely holding on to the weight which it concealed. Alice could feel it, breathing, its heart beating, right above her. Reaching its breaking point the ceiling finally collapse. Alice automatically dives as to not get buried in the rumble.

It was the monster from before now looking more distorted with its sharp teeth almost looking like it was smiling, a sadistic smile.

Alice was still on the floor covered in the dust and dirt caused by the collapse of the ceiling. The monster raises its claws about to attack. Alice, closes her eyes feeling helpless not to mention tired.

_BOOM! _

Alice looks up confused at what just happened. Why didn't the monster rip her to shreds by now? All the answers revealed themselves when she looked at the end of the hall.

Matthew Addison.

He held a shotgun which still had smoke coming out of it. A long scar ran down the left side of his face. Asides from that he still looked like himself. At least he's alive.

"Matt," Alice said with disbelief.

Alice felt relief wash over her as she stared into his blue eyes. She felt tears streaming down her eyes, not tears of fear or sorrow. No. For once they were tears of joy. She ran up to him and gave him a long over due hug.

"Are you okay?"

Matt asked whole heartedly. His concern showing on his face. Alice nods still wiping the tears from her eyes. And as the two reunited the creature sat back up now with a hole in its head. Alice and Matt shocked. Why won't this thing die?

"Go! Go!" Matt told her.

Alice and Matt ran side by side as the creature advanced its loud shrieks now turning into furious screams. Matt turns back to put in two more shotgun shells into its chest. Though it slowed it down it was far from dead. They kept running in what feels like forever.

Alice is now slightly ahead of Matt who was still shooting at the thing. She looks around trying desperately to find an exit, a weapon, anything. And that anything slammed her into the ground. It wasn't the monster at least she didn't think so. Whatever it was called her name. She opened her eyes.

"Jesus, you okay? C'mon we have to go!"

It was Rain. Still alive.

Rain apparently bummed into Alice causing both of them to fall. Rain grabs Alice's arm and lifts her up.

"Rain, I thought you were-"

"Not now we have to go!"

She was right. Matt was barely holding the monster with his shotgun which had no real effect.

"Matt lets go," Alice called out to him.

Matt, knowing the shotgun had no effect, runs away to join the two girls.

"This way," Rain shouted to them.

Rain led the way. She seemed to know where to go. The three ran as fast as they could until the double doors were in sight. The doors that lead outside away from the monster.

Rain bust open the doors and they were out.

Freedom.

Alice quickly locked the doors behind them hoping they would be safe by now only to enter a dark, misty forest . It was familiar in a sense. But she didn't want to think about it now, all three were tired, breathing heavily.

They all looked at each other and what a mess they were. Rain's long hair was all over her face, no longer braided. And Matt's left eye had a scar that stretched all the way down to his cheeks. His scar was bleeding.

-----

Alice noticed the scar before. Only this time it was bleeding. Matt catches her eyes. A look of worry crosses her face. He could tell she was staring at the scar that he had gotten while he was unconscious. He thought of something to say to her as they sat there resting. Words of comfort and assurance. But Rain interrupted his thoughts.

"We should go. Those doors aren't going to hold that thing and if it gets out we're screwed."

Alice and Matt both give her a nod. Matt gets up from the filthy ground his pants stained from the dirt and grass.

_Who cares anymore? Its not like clean pants are going to get us through this. _

Matt reaches for Alice's hand helping her up from were she sat. A smile exchanged between the two.

The three continue walking through the dark forest with Alice leading. The trees looked twisted and eerie in the dark of the night. The only light that illuminated their path was the stars above.

Alice stopped, checking on Matt and Rain. Matt sees the exhaustion in her eyes. He gives Rain a look and she simply nods.

"We should stop here. Get some rest, we're going to need it," He said to Alice.

"Right, we can regroup figure out our next steps. Is that fine Rain?"

Alice turned to Rain patiently waiting for a reply.

"Hey, no arguments here."

Alice, Matt, and Rain sat close to each other feeling the cold breeze in the air. Matt could see the both of them were uncomfortable with the drop in temperature. They were shivering as every chilling wind passed by. Matt got a fire started from what he remembered back in his boy scout days. They all huddled around the fire, Matt in the middle of the two.

It was still cold. And he could still feel the two shivering. He was too. Being the only guy left in the group he felt responsible for the two girls. He wasn't about to let them die like the others. He had a strong bond with the both of them. A bond that he just noticed was there as he was waking up from his unconsciousness. Back in the Hive, he only cared about one thing.

Lisa.

His sister that he cared so much for. He had left Alice, alone to defend herself to find Lisa. Alice could have been hurt because of his carelessness, or worse. She could have been calling for him, asking for his help and he wouldn't be there. Thankfully it didn't happen that way. For it was Alice that saved him not the other way around.

But its different now. He cared about Alice. He cared about Rain. And as he sat next to the two girls he promised himself, in his thoughts, _Whatever happens, I won't let them slip through my fingers like Lisa had. I won't lose them. Their the only ones I have left._

"So what's the plan?" Rain asked breaking the silence.

Matt and Alice looked at each other, both not sure of what to say. It was Alice that answered.

"Well, seems like we have three options. One, we wander around this forest and hope we reach the city, two we can go back to the building we were just at or three, we go back to the Spencer Estate."

"Wait, you mean we're in the forest outside the mansion?" Matt interrupted.

Alice nodded. "I use to walk out here every morning. It's the same forest."

"There's no fucking way we can go back. To the mansion or the hospital," Rain said with a slight irritated look on her face.

"That was a hospital? Interesting how they treat their patients," Matt said with a bit of sarcasm.

"It was. At least that's what those assholes at Umbrella call it. If we go back there than we're fucked."

"Then what do you suggest, Rain? We can't just walk around and hope to get lucky. We can get lost. We don't know what's out here."

"Oh and what do think we should do? Hide under a rock and hope help comes? I thought you were suppose to be a fucking cop." Rain said defensively. She was a bit cruel at times but they knew she only wanted what was best for them.

Alice and Matt glanced at each other, thinking of that last statement. They both knew that Matt was no cop, only problem was Rain didn't know. Matt wanted to tell her, feeling that he could trust her with that information now. That they were on the same side and would work together to stop Umbrella. But he knew that she'd be super pissed at him and Alice for not telling her sooner.

"Rain…about me being a cop, I…"

"There's no time for that now Matt. We should focus on getting out of here."

Alice intervened. She apparently knew that Rain would be frustrated at the both of them and that would only interfere with their chances of making it out of the forest alive. Alice flashes him a smile. Though he wanted to tell Rain he was glad Alice interrupted. He didn't want to walk through these dark, somber woods with a crazy, trigger happy latina screaming in his ears. For now, it was his and Alice's secret.

"So what the fuck are we going to do now?" Rain said growing more and more impatient.

"We rest up here. Wait for morning until its-"

Alice stopped herself, hearing the sound of movement lurking in the near by trees. Alice stands up signaling Matt and Rain to follow her.

And as the three of them try to trace the sounds origin, it came closer and closer.

"What the fuck is that?" Rain asked loudly.

"Shhh…" Matt said to her putting his finger in front of his mouth.

"Don't you shhh me!"

"Guys. Quiet." Alice said calmly.

They walked through the woods with prudent steps Alice leading with her knife. Matt with his Remington shotgun and Rain with her Beretta. They see a figure pass by them.

Rain aiming with her Beretta, walks over to where they saw the figure. They stopped to a point where the branches covered their path.

What was beyond those branches they unfortunately had to find out. Matt, now in front raised his arm to brush away the branches with Rain at the back still aiming her gun.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

The two girls simply nodded in a battle ready stance. Matt brushed away the branches.

There was no monster. No zombies or mutated hounds. All that was in front of them was a girl. Young, in her late teens, with bright blue eyes, wearing what seems to be a uniform. Her hair cut short and a look of terror on her face.

No wonder the poor girl was scared, Matt and Rain looked like they were about to blow her head off with their weapons pointed at her. They slowly put down their weapons realizing there was no real threat.

-----

Rain was surprised at what they found. A young teenage girl dressed up in uniform. What could she be possible been doing here? After they found her they took her back where the fire was.

"So who the fuck are you?" Rain asked not trying to appear menacing.

"Rain," Matt said in disapproval.

"What?" She said, sounding innocent and agitated at the same time. Rain thought she wasn't doing anything wrong and still didn't. She'd heard worse things than that when she was the girls age.

"Don't mind Rain. We've just been through a lot." Alice said with a comforting smile directed at the girl.

"I know what you mean. Me too," the girl said. Something about her, whether it was the tone in her voice or her cheerful moonlit face, was innocent. Pure. In teenagers these days, that was hard to find.

"What were you doing out here?" Alice asked more seriously.

"I… my team was sent here to investigate a series of murders. Back in the Spencer Estate."

"Your STARS?" Matt said pointing at the badge on her uniform.

"That's right. I am…was a part of the Bravo Team."

"Wait a sec, hold on. This is bullshit. She looks too young to be in STARS," Rain pointing the obvious out.

"Let her speak Rain," Alice interrupted. She signaled the girl to continue.

"I might be young but I'm skilled in the medical field of science. You know chemistry, biology-"

"Yeah, your listing all the classes I dropped back in high school," Rain said with a smirk.

"So you're the medic?" Matt asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile.

Matt gave her a smile back, "good, we could use you, with Rain always getting herself killed and all."

Rain just gives him a dirty look but Matt just gives her an amused smile.

"So where's your team now?" Alice turning the subject back to the girl.

"Their dead," she said with a somber look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Alice said back. "You should stay with us, its better if we're all together."

The girl nods back at her reluctantly.

"Good. We sleep here. We'll need someone to guard."

"I will."

A voice coming out of Matt's mouth. He apparently just wanted to spite Rain, he knew she was an all action type of gal and just wanted to beat her to it. Rain shoots him another dirty look, a playful one though. The three girls all stayed in their spot ready to go to sleep. Matt sits up with his shotgun ready for anything.

"Good night Matt," Alice said with a smile.

"Good night," he said back to her.

"Good night jackass," Rain said to him with a full grin.

"Sleep tight Rain. Don't let the zombies bite," Matt said with a casual smile. A voice interrupted them though. It was the girl.

"Be careful…uh…Matt is it?"

"Yeah its Matt. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of you."

As he smiled at her she smiled back at him shyly.

"Yeah right," it was Rain again still trying to annoy Matt, "look just call me when you get attacked by zombies would ya?"

"Go to sleep," he said back to her with a laugh.

Rain, with a smile did go to sleep or prepared to. Not because Matt told her to but because she was exhausted. After she had woken up from the 'hospital' all she'd been doing was running. As she was falling asleep she could still hear the conversation going on between Matt and the STARS girl.

"So what's your name?"

"Its Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers."

And to that Rain fell asleep. Rebecca Chambers. Sounds like a stuck up, rich girl's name.

-----

Matt sits up watching over the two girls as they sleep. Rebecca, however, was still up staring at the fire as if she was mesmerized.

She appeared to be sad. Something was bothering her. Matt can almost see the tears in her delicate eyes. Rebecca notices him looking at her and gives him a fake smile.

"Rebecca, so…is there anything you feel like saying? Because what ever it is, maybe I can help?"

Rebecca looks up at him and when she did he finally realized that she was crying, practically drowning in her own tears. Her eyes shimmering with teardrops about to fall as the flames of the fire danced across her face.

"I'm sorry Matt," she said still crying, "but I have to leave…I have to find someone."

Rebecca storms away leaving Matt confused at what just happened.

"Wait! Rebecca come back!"

Matt called for her in vain. Seeing how emotional she had gotten, he doubt she'd come back. The only way to get her back was for him to go after her, but then, he'd leave Alice and Rain unprotected.

Time was running out. Even as he thought about it he could feel Rebecca slipping away from him getting farther away. Matt barely knew her, but still there was something about her that reminded him of Lisa. The same glow and presence Lisa carried with her was the same as Rebecca's. They were both dedicated, strong in a sense and a bright future to be fulfilled.

Matt couldn't let Rebecca go out there by herself. He couldn't let her die. If anything, he thought to himself, Rebecca was someone's daughter, someone's friend, someone's sister. And with these thoughts still in mind, he ran after her.

----

Rain was waking up in the middle of the night.

Bad dream.

She was surprised to find that not only Rebecca was gone but Matt also. This set Rain off. What the hell we're they thinking leaving them vulnerable like this? Rain looked over and was relieved to see Alice still sleeping. Of course she won't be for much longer.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Alice heard screaming in her ears and knew too well who it was. She sat up and saw Rain's face red with anger and confusion. Alice still trying to shaking off her sleepiness.

"Hey blondie snap out of it! Matt ran off with that STARS chick!"

And all of a sudden Rain noticed Alice's eyes automatically open at the last comment she made. She was wide awake now.

"What?" Alice asked. She looked around and saw no Matt. No Rebecca either. She got up from the ground and saw no trace of them.

"Shit! I knew that bitch was trouble!" Rain added still angry.

"Hey, don't rush to conclusions. We…have to find them."

Alice took Rain's Beretta from the ground where it lied and headed out into the dark, menacing abyss.

"Hey that's my gun!"

"Come on," Alice said already ahead of Rain.

Seeing no other solution Rain grimaced and followed Alice.

The two hurried through the twisted, narrow paths of the forest. The tall trees made Rain feel a bit claustraphobic, Alice on the other hand, looked like the fearless leader she always was, walking through the trees not worried about her surroundings but about Matt. As for that other bitch, Rain guessed Alice couldn't give a shit what happens to her, or at least that's what she felt.

"You sure they went this way?" Rain asked with an impatient tone.

Alice already looked frustrated, she ignored the question and walked on not knowing where the two went.

"Hey! Alice !"

"What?" Alice said almost shouting. She was even more angry than Rain thought.

"I'm sorry Rain, but we have to find them."

"I know. You angry at them too huh?"

"No I'm…its not anger. I'm just worried about the both of them."

Rain though wrong. She should have known that Alice was the type to care about others first and personal feelings second. And then Alice looked her straight in the eyes with a look of worry.

"We've already lost enough people. I'm not losing Matt…or Rebecca."

It was that time that Rain realized how much she missed JD. JD was her best friend, the only one who can make her laugh and make her angry at the same time. JD, who's soul was still trapped down in the Hive. It was then that she wondered why she was still alive and not him.

Rain could relate with Alice. They both didn't want to lose anyone else they cared about. Rain nodded and they went off to find Matt and Rebecca.

----

Rebecca could hear Matt running after her shouting her name, telling her to stop. Part of her did want to stop, to ask him for help. But then, she didn't want to waste anymore time. She didn't want them to have to risk their lives to help her.

But she didn't know how she would rescue Billy all by herself. Billy saved her, dozens of times while being attacked by those freaks. She wasn't about to walk away when he needed her the most. As she thought this to herself, she heard the crushing of leaves behind her. She looked back and saw that it was Matt, his face flushed with the running he had to endure to catch up to her.

"What…what are you doing?" Matt asked with total confusion. He wasn't angry at her, his voice wasn't tense or bitter but rather warm and caring. He just wanted to understand her.

"I'm sorry but… I have to go. I have to find him," she said to him franticly.

"Wait slow down." Matt paused, he was obviously tired, and that was partly her fault. He then continued, "Now, what are you talking about?"

Rebecca started trying to calm herself, "I left a man named Billy Cohen back at the labs. I…I didn't mean to leave him but I had no other choice, I…I couldn't find him."

Matt felt sorry for her. He knew it wasn't a good idea but it had to be said, "Rebecca, how do you know if this guy is still alive? I mean if your team is dead than…"

Matt stopped knowing he was going too far.

"He's alive I just know he is. He saved me and now I have to do the same for him. And besides, my team went to the mansion, Billy is somewhere else so he could still be safe. The labs can't completely be taken over by zombies."

"Wait, there are labs? Here? Not inside the mansion?"

"Well yeah. See, My team and I went to the Spencer Estate hoping we'd be safe. What we didn't know was it was already taken over by Umbrella's…creations. I was the only one who survived. Me and Billy. We left the mansion and wandered around the forest for hours. After that we found this abandoned house. Turns out it was just a pathway leading to another one of Umbrella's underground labs."

Rebecca sees Matt taken back by all the information she told him. She couldn't blame him, half the time she couldn't believe it herself. But she knew the truth. They both knew.

Which was why she wanted to find Billy, so Umbrella won't be able to get their clutches on him. Use him for tests, experiments, who knows what else. She was planning to wait for Matt, Alice, and Rain to fall asleep before she would run off and find him but seeing as Matt was determined to guard the three girls, she knew it wouldn't happen. That's why she ran. Away from him.

Rebecca was expecting Matt to run after her though. She had sensed a certain kindness in Matt, that he was a caring person.

"So your going to go back there then. To find him?"

She nods her head, with a sense of fear but still determined.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Rebecca didn't know what to say at first. She didn't expect him to say that. Sure he was a nice guy and all but he barely knew her. Why risk his life?

"I…I don't know if you should."

"Its better if we're together. Besides its not like we have any other choice, theres nothing out here."

As he said those words Rebecca stared into his eyes. She hadn't seen it before but with the stars above them lighting up his face, emphasizing his blue crystal-like eyes, he was handsome. A youthful face that was mesmerizing.

"Rebecca?" Matt asked, caused by her long pause.

"Oh, uh…sorry. I guess we should stick together."

Matt nodded with a smile of agreement, "we should find Alice and Rain then."

"Right."

"Too late," a voice, almost angry, sounding in their ears. It was Rain with Alice beside her.

"What happened?" Alice asked firmly, her question aimed toward Rebecca.

"I'm sorry Alice…Rain, I, I just…" Rebecca couldn't think of what to say, they could have gotten killed because of her running off like that, leaving them defenseless.

"Sorry my ass! You better explain yourself or else-," Rain was about to blow up.

"Rain, enough," Alice said.

"Rebecca found another lab. Her friend is there and we have to help him. We should check it out," Matt said getting everything out in the open, Rebecca looking grateful for his support.

"If you think I'm going to go to another one of those fucking labs, to help you, then-," Rain got cut off again by Matt.

"Its our only choice. Maybe we can find a way back into the city by going through there. Either way, it looks like our only option."

Rain looked at him with a disgusted look. She was upset at him for taking Rebecca's side. She looked back at Alice and saw that she was nodding in agreence. Rain was pretty much out numbered. They all looked back at Rain waiting for her to make her decision.

"Fine, but you better watch it," Rain said, the last statement directed to Rebecca.

Alice turned back to Rebecca, "lead the way then."

-----

About thirty minutes had past since Alice found Matt and Rebecca. Rain was pretty much no help since all she did was complain, but it was good to have her on their side if there was a brawl of some sort. Rebecca led the way carrying a pistol issued to her by the STARS police department. Behind her was Rain with her gun looking like an eagle guarding its prey. Alice and Matt, with the shotgun, were behind her walking side by side.

"Alice?" Matt asked with an innocent look on his face. A look of guilt.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I left you," he said, his voice soft and sincere.

Alice gave him a smile, she wasn't even upset with Matt though when Rain first said that he ran off with Rebecca, well that kind of got under her skin. But she wasn't upset. At either of them. She was just glad they found them and that they were alright. "Its okay. I think you should apologize to Rain though."

"Your right. Still, I think I'll wait until she's not so angry."

They both give each other an amused smile not knowing Rain was right in front of them listening. But she walked on quietly ignoring the two.

"So what happened? Why were you two out here?" Alice with a slight whisper to Matt. She had a curious look on her face as they walked along the forest.

"Rebecca…she ran away. Crying. I ran after her and she told me what had happened. Why she was out here."

Alice nods her head. She understood now. Rebecca would have been in danger if Matt hadn't gone after her.

"Rebecca seemed upset," Matt continued, "at the fact that she left her friend, Billy, back there. Got me thinking how upset I'd be if I were to lose you…and Rain of course."

Alice gave him another smile. The fact that he cared so much about her, about Rain. It gave her comfort to have him there. She knew that out of the three Matt was the one she trusted the most. Grown fond of the most. Rain, in front of them stopped to a halt, Rebecca facing them.

"Whats the hold up?" Rain with an agitated look.

"What's wrong?" Alice said disregarding Rain.

"We're here," Rebecca announced.

"I don't see anything," Rain said now almost frustrated at the girl.

Rebecca walked over through the tall dark trees blocking their way. She squeeze through and signaled the others to do the same. They were on top of a hill and as they looked down there in front of them was a house.

Abandoned. Dim.

It was pretty old and falling apart, asides from that, it didn't look like it had any lights. The house was slightly smaller than the Spencer Estate and yet, it emitted the same ominous feeling around it. Alice didn't like that feeling. A feeling of being watched as if there were eyes all around you, eyes not belonging to anyone living. She looked at the others. They had the same look of worry and fear, Matt looked at her, concerned. She had to shake it off, whatever she was feeling, she had to be strong for the others. _No one is going to die. Not this time._

"Shall we?" Matt said trying to look brave.

Alice gave him a smile, "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence & Experience

Resident Evil: Chapter 2 Innocence and Experience

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything of Resident Evil. Wish I did though.

**Author's Notes: **The Resident Evil gang enter Umbrella's labs with RE0's Rebecca Chambers. Their basically trying to find a way back into the city of Raccoon and also find Rebecca's friend Billy. And yeah this might get a little crazy in the end character wise.

Reviews are always welcomed and thanks to ResidentEvilRain12 for reviewing. I'm a little new at this so bare with me.

They entered the house.

As dark as it was and considering the situation they were in, Matt felt calm. A stillness in his mind set him at ease. He wondered why he felt that way. Seeing the faces of worry and aspiration around him he wondered why he felt at peace. Why at that time he felt like he didn't have a care in the world.

They decided to examine the house trying to find any important details that might have been missed. Rebecca was reluctant to stay and explore further but Rain insisted. They went in separate directions searching for anything that would be of use.

Alice and Rain checked on an old antique piano sitting at the center of the black and white tiled floors. Rebecca went off and examined the bar counter. Matt went over to a wooden table covered in dust and spider webs.

The table was filthy. Filled with sordid dishes that looked like they haven't been washed in years, fragments of rotten meat surrounded by ravenous flies. Matt spotted a note sitting on the edge of the table. He picked it up with disgust as seeing the stains caused by God knows what. It reads:

_" Help! Please if someone finds this note come and help us! We're in the Umbrella Training Facility and they know we're here. Its only a matter of time before they find us. We came here as spies for the US Stractcom, a group determined to stop Umbrella. There were three of us, Benjamin Carver, Thomas McCloud, and me, Sarah Wolfe. Me and Ben managed to escape the terrors of the laboratory, the monsters they keep in there, but Tom wasn't as lucky. I heard one of the scientist say to put him in the quarantine room. A few hours ago, me and Ben got split up too. I can't find him. I don't even know where I am. Help!_

_Sarah B. Wolfe" _

And then, just as abruptly as the feeling of peace and tranquility entered Matt did he feel the sadistic desire to shed blood. To make Umbrella pay for Lisa's death. And JD's. And Kaplan's. And for these people who he have never even met. Would never meet.

He thought about how he would kill them. Each and every one of them who worked at Umbrella. How he would blow one of their heads off with a shotgun or better yet a rocket launcher, how he would go on to impale another. Thinking of the fear and terror in their eyes as he would shove a knife in their God damn throats seeing that stupid Umbrella logo on their shirts stained in blood.

Realizing what he was thinking, Matt felt scared. Not of the dangers they'll probably encounter in the labs, not of the hideous monsters that may be lurking down there. He

was scared of himself.

His thoughts were conflicted. It had turned from avenging his loved ones to vicious mass murder. On one side, he was wondering why he had become so violent all of a sudden. Why he was practically trying to stop himself from laughing with glee at these diseased notions. On the other hand, he wanted to continue with the concept. Of wiping out every Umbrella scientist, worker, anything and inflict as much pain as he could, virtually speaking, torture.

"Matt? Is something wrong?"

Matt turned to look at Alice her voice was concerned, seeing that Matt was totally off in space somewhere. Her voice snapped him back to reality though. He felt normal again. Thoughts like killing another human being became absurd to him. He would never want to become that kind of person, he thought to himself. He would never become that monster consumed by the hate that Umbrella planted inside him. He would never become Umbrella's pet. Their creation.

He looked at Alice who was still at a loss at what was going on in Matt's head. He wanted to confide in her the things going on inside him but he knew it wasn't the right time. A part of him felt like he couldn't trust Alice with this. That she'd turn on him and abandon him if he were to tell her and he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose her.

"I'm fine," Matt said with a serious tone.

Alice nodded her head still a bit suspicious. "Well Rebecca and Rain are waiting for us. You ready to go down the labs?"

"Yeah."

Alice and Matt walk over to the Dining room. There Rebecca and Rain were standing next to what looked like a grand father clock only it was moved over to reveal a small hidden passage inside was a narrow staircase descending down into what seems like hell.

-----

"This is it huh?" Rain asked Rebecca skeptically.

"Sure is. I know it looks… frightening but we shouldn't have anything to worry about. I'm pretty sure me and Billy got rid of all the zombies near the entrance," Rebecca proposed, reassuring Rain.

"I'm not scared. I just don't wanna go down there if we don't have to."

"Well that's where Billy is and that's where were going."

Rain looked at her with a certain animosity, "Just who is this Billy? How do we know your friend is trustworthy? And you?"

Rebecca looked at her with the same innocence in her eyes, "What about _me_?"

"I'm just saying, don't think I'm not watching you. Alice might be willing to hide her suspicions but not me."

"Aren't you being a little too paranoid? I mean, we're on the same side."

Rain looked at her thinking she was a little too naive to know that people, mostly, can't be trusted. She learned the realities of that concept back at the Hive when Spence locked them in the flooded room leaving them to rot. At that point, she just wanted to kill herself because of the t-virus taking over her body. That was the time, the one and only time, that she had felt all hope slipping away. That she was vulnerable, not even possessing the strength to stand anymore. She hated Spence for that. For making her feel so small. So weak and pathetic.

Spence almost killed her. He almost killed Matt and Alice too. And all the events that followed after, Rain found herself not being able to trust anyone, not even Matt or Alice, although in most cases she was forced to. She promised that she would never allow herself to be put in that position again. And that if she ever saw Spence in her lifetime again she'll put a gun in his temple and send a bullet straight through his brain. She'll be the one to dance all over his fucking grave.

But now she turned back to Rebecca, so pure and childlike. It would be stupid to think that she would ever possess the wickedness to betray someone. But still, Rain wanted to make sure and aside from that, she just wanted to mess with the poor girl's head, "maybe, we'll see which side your on."

It was with that statement that made the young medic grin, "You'll see. I'll prove myself. I won't let any of you down."

Rain almost smiled at her genuine expression. As hard as it would be for her to admit it, she had a soft spot for Rebecca. Here she is with the young girl, engulfed in darkness, surrounded by the corruption, the greed and the lies. Here they were, total opposites in this sick sad little world, and while Rain was always volatile and defensive in these situations they were in, Rebecca seemed to have an almost angelic glow to her. That there was always a glimmer of hope in those joyful blue eyes of hers.

Innocence was a rare thing to find in these moments of despair. Rain didn't think there was any left in the world. And to find it here in a place like this, was a rare thing indeed.

-----

Rebecca heard Alice's voice behind her interrupting her conversation with Rain.

"You guys ready?"

"We've been ready. We were just waiting on your asses," Rain said glaring at Matt, who just ignored her. Rebecca noticed, from the first time she met the three, that Rain and Matt always had a love, hate relationship. It always seemed that there was an unspoken war raging between the two, although it was apparent to her that most of it was just fooling around.

She wondered how Alice fit in to all this though.

She saw Alice as the leader who would keep everyone focused on the task at hand. She seemed more caring than Rain, that was obvious, and more outspoken than Matt. Thank goodness Alice was there.

But Rebecca knew that they all had great qualities, personality wise.

Rain, though appearing to be a self-serving jerk, seemed to be hiding most of her thoughts and feelings. Rebecca knew this from the moment she stared into her eyes. She knew Rain didn't mean half of what she was saying to her. A person's eyes are windows to their souls at least in Rain's case. Rebecca knew that deep down, Rain was a good person. And in some people, goodness is harder to show than in others.

And then there was Matt who seemed to have seen his fair share of blood and violence over the years and managed to turn against it, to fight for whats right. Matt was compassionate, and caring, she knew that the moment she layed eyes on him. His vibrant blue eyes and gentle smile seemed to have reached Rebecca in a way nothing else could.

Matt had a more stable relationship with Alice than with Rain. They had always seem to be together. Walking together through the woods side by side, and now entering the room together. She had wondered if there was anything going on with the two, or if they just have a close friendship. Rebecca had hoped it was the latter.

As they descend down to the labs, with Matt behind her, for once, Rebecca felt safe.

------

"How long is this stairway?" Alice asked Rebecca.

"We're almost there."

"Alice," Matt said stopping Alice to a halt, "here you might need this."

Matt hands her a Colt Python as Rain and Rebecca continued to descend down, still hearing Matt and Alice's voice echoing throughout the staircase.

"Where did you find this?" Alice inquired curiously.

"It was on the table," Matt said. "it'd do more damage than that knife your carrying around," he said jokingly.

"That's for sure," Alice added. "Thanks Matt."

"No problem."

Matt turned to follow Rain and Rebecca's trail down the stairs when Alice abruptly grabbed his arm. Matt turned once more to face her, "What? Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just want to talk to you once we have the time," Alice purposed looking more serious. Matt was a bit confused at what she might want to talk to him about but he saw no harm in talking to her. He simply nodded at her and without a word Alice got ahead of Matt and started down the stairs again. Matt followed.

They finally reached the labs Rebecca and Rain already there waiting for them.

"What the hell took so long?" Rain asked impatiently.

"Sorry, just had to give Alice something."

Rain looked at Matt curious at what that something was before she saw Alice lift up a Colt Python in her hand.

"We should haul ass if we want to find this guy," Rain said keeping Rebecca's presence in mind.

"His name is Billy," Rebecca added. Rain just looked at her in that 'I know' kind of way.

"You said his name is Billy Cohen?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rebecca said with a bit of guilt in her face. As if she was keeping something from the rest of the group. Alice noticed this. Rebecca wasn't very good at hiding her feelings as far as Alice could tell.

"I heard in the news, probably four months ago, that a man killed twenty sum people in cold blood. He shoot them all. His name was Billy Cohen also."

Everyone looked at Alice. Matt and Rain shocked. Rebecca seemingly overwhelmed with guilt. Rain looked back at Rebecca angered by her, "Why the fuck didn't you tell us this guys a fucking killer?"

"I'm sorry…I just-"

Rain cut her off, "We should just fucking leave you here. Let these zombies eat you!"

"Rain!"

It was Matt who shouted her name in an infuriated tone. Alice had never heard Matt shout before and this angry. She regretted saying anything in the first place but the truth had to come out some time.

"Let her speak," Matt said his voice now calm. He turned to Rebecca, "Rebecca, is this true?"

Rebecca stood there for a while. She didn't know what to say. If they would even listen to her.

"Rebecca, just tell us the truth," Alice said softly.

Rebecca stared into her eyes as she did with all of them. Alice's eyes were empathetic, Matt's were concerned, and Rain's were red with anger.

She knew she had to tell them the truth. It had to come out in the open. And for following Rebecca into hell, they deserved to know.

"Billy Cohen was a former lieutenant. I met him on a chance encounter. He was being transferred on a train that just so happened to have crashed in these parts of the woods."

"Where was the train headed?" Alice asked.

"To some prison. He had a death sentence." Rebecca paused all three pairs of eyes on her.

"He was suppose to die today."

Those chosen words by Rebecca rang in Alice's ears as it did with all of them.

-----

Billy Cohen was tied to a chair in what seemed to be an interrigation room, still unconsious. He could feel three others present in the room but his vision was too blurry. Who ever they were didn't matter to Billy. All that matters is finding a way out of here.

As he sat there with the three shadowy figures circling him as if he were prey, he thought about all the crazy happenings within the twenty four hours. _I'm suppose to be dead by now._

_Flashback_

_BOOM!_

_A man's voice filters the inflamed train, "Everyone, hold on to something! We're gonna crash!"_

_That was all Billy could here before the ringing of the screeching brakes and the excruciating halt of the train slamming into everything. _

_It was a good thing he was handcuffed on a steel pole or else he'd probably be banged into the walls by now. All train personnel were running around screaming, yelling, like little school girls. No one ever bothered to stop and help the man with the handcuffs. _

_With the air now thick with smoke Billy slipped to unconsciousness. As he laid there he thought to himself, life or death? He guessed it didn't matter much anyways. If he wasn't going to fry here he'll fry when he gets to the electric chair. In a way, Billy had hoped to die here instead of the death sentence. He didn't want to be remembered as a murderer. He didn't want human eyes staring at him as if he was some sort of animal. He rather have died without anyone knowing, without anyone caring, than die a killer. A bloodthirsty no good thug._

_Billy Cohen was a man of dignity. A man of honor and loyalty. Umbrella smeared his name. Smeared everything he stood for. They knew all too well that an experienced, top notch lieutenant serves as a great threat to their corporation. He still remembered that day when he had found all of Umbrella's secret experiments, bioweapons, the whole package._

_The very first day he encountered a real live zombie, as ironic as that was. He had been found guilty by the murders of twenty men, the thing was, they were already dead. _

_Billy woke to find himself alone. He had no idea how long he was out for. There was a body of a man in front of him drenched with blood. The train crash didn't do this something else did. And that something came in the form of a hellish looking dog dripping with blood It rushed towards him. With his hands still handcuffed he didn't have a chance. The dog leaped at him about to take a bite when Burrrgggghhh!_

_A gun shot deverted the vicious dog from sinking its teeth into Billy. There standing amist the doorway was a young girl with a gun pointed at the ferocious dog which was still conscious. It got up to attack, this time, it was the girl it was after. She shot it three more times the last bullet entering its head splintering its skull. Shards of muscle tissue and putrid guts splattered across the floor. _

_With the hideous hound taken down, Billy turned his eyes to his savior. A young girl who looked like she didn't have a clue what she was doing, but she did save him which counted for something, "nice shooting there…"_

_Billy looked at her uniform, she was obviously a medic. There he saw her name tag, "…Rebecca."_

"_That's Officer Chambers to you," Rebecca said trying to sound tough._

"_Whats with the attitude kid?"_

"_I'm not a kid," Rebecca grimaced, she knew there wasn't time to bicker with him, "I …I saw your files. You're a murderer. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here."_

_Billy flashed a cocky smile at her, "Well for one theres no way in hell your getting yourself outta here alive without me."_

"_I'm apart of STARS. I can handle myself and I don't need-"  
_

_Billy cut her off, "And for the fact that leaving me here defensless with these monsters would be considered murder in itself."_

_Rebecca knew he was right. Billy could tell she was going to let him free, she looked too much of a 'good girl' not to, especially the way Billy's been giving her this guilt trip._

_Billy continued on, "I doubt anyone back at HQ will approve you leaving me here."_

"_Well, in your case, I think Mr. Irons would make an exception. But…your right, I can't just leave you here." _

_Billy smiled at her, some people are so easy to manipulate. _

_End Flashback_

A voice interrupted Billy's thoughts. It was a man's voice.

"Billy Cohan."

He opened his eyes and saw three men, all wearing white lab coats. One was grinning at him with a psychotic look in his eyes. At that point, Billy just wanted to bash his face in. How dare they laugh and smile and grin and stare. Billy could already tell just by looking at the three what assholes they were, _they deserve to die in this hellhole. _

"Mr. Cohan, it is Co-han isn't it? Or is it Co-hen?"

The other scientist stepped in, "No, no Dr. Seyton, its pronounced Cohon."

The scientist on the right of Dr. Seyton joined in, "No, he had it right the first time, its Co-hen. You know, hen, like a chicken."

Dr. Seyton, who seemed to be the leader of the group,spoke once more, "Hen? Hahaha! Mr. Co-hen is a chicken then? Hahahahahahah!"

The other two joined him. They were making fun of him now. Billy was getting aggravated and somewhat creeped out at their hysterical laughter. He just wanted to shoot them all dead.

Their laughter got louder and louder and even more disturbing. Their laughs were not of joy, not of nervousness, nor was it a sign of denial. Billy knew people well, knew how they acted and all that. It was apparent to him that these people were total wack jobs. Even the things they laughed at were completely absurd, something a four year old would laugh at. Their laughter was mind numbing and Billy couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The room was silent once more. The three scientist now looking more serious. They looked Billy straight in his face. Billy's face was red, frustrated, "When I get free I swear…YOUR ALL DEAD!"

The two scientist just looked at him. Dr. Seyton turned towards the door. He turned his head in the darkness of the room, "Mr. Co-…I mean Billy, if anyones going to die it will be you.hahahhaha!"

Dr. Seyton continued with his laughter but the other scientist cut him off, "Doctor, what should we do to him?"

Dr. Seyton looked back at Billy who was still infuriated, "leave him here. Let the dead take him."

The two left Billy without the faintest look of remorse. Dr. Seyton still stood there glaring at Billy with that eerie grin.

"Any last words my dear boy?"

Billy looked at the crazy doctor, his eyes dilated, a sadistic grin stretched across his face. Billy realized it was already too late for him. He was too far gone in his little fantasy world where Umbrella was the hero and him, the wanted felon. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Kiss my ass."

Billy didn't care anymore, not that he ever did. Dr. Seyton was just one of Umbrella's pawns.

The door closed and Billy was left in the dark all alone with the deafening sound of the living impaired


End file.
